


Nothing But The Water [vid]

by feedingonwind



Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [12]
Category: Underground (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Family, Pregnancy, Slavery, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: An Ernestine vid
Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208472
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Nothing But The Water [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizkwatsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/gifts).



> **Source:** Underground  
>  **Music:** "Nothing But The Water (I)" by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals  
>  **Length:** 2:47  
>  **Content Warning:** slavery, blood, canon-typical violence, whipping, substance abuse (brief), suicide attempt, pregnancy  
> 
> 
> Thank you so much to quizkwatsh for the excellent prompt, and to ryfkah and scribescribe for absolutely CRUCIAL beta work, you are both the best.

[Youtube link](https://youtu.be/Aag0aqAgR60)

[Download (1080p, 206MB)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1J4y1eW7pS3rqcuNTPbWWCZiHE4iD_VGP)

[Lyrics available here](https://genius.com/Grace-potter-and-the-nocturnals-nothing-but-the-water-i-lyrics)


End file.
